swordquestfandomcom-20200213-history
神秘後山
mysterious mountain intro.png Mysterious Mountain Enemies.jpg Mysterious Mountain.png Unlucky Slime Profile.jpg Goblin Profile.jpg Zombie Profile.jpg Ronin Profile.jpg Golden Slime Profile.jpg Giant Lake Monster Profile.jpg Farmer Joe Profile.jpg Wanderer Profile.jpg 困難度 - 極簡單 進入地圖消耗體力: 1點 地點屬性加成: 地 (+100 max HP; +1 hand per turn) 擊敗Boss解鎖地圖: *獸人營地 *遺跡洞窟 Interestingly enough, there are actually 4 routes; 3 Boss Routes & 1 that ends at Jasper Falls. But they overlap a bit, so the only variations are at the end. __TOC__ 小提示: 如果您的隊伍是在溼透狀態, 遇到冰的攻擊時會使溼透惡化成凍傷. ＊=Static dmg. 路線資料 0. Foothill 1.百花草地( Flowery Meadow ) 遭遇 不幸史萊姆(Unlucky Slime) 2.碎石區( Gravel Zone ) 損失 65點 HP 損失 1點 體力 稀有蹤跡 沒事 受傷了 Injured 中毒了 Poisoned 遭遇 哥布林(Goblin) 3.泥沼( Muddy Area ) 遭遇 殭屍(Zombie) 遭遇 哥布林(Goblin) 4.隱山溫泉( Hot Spring ) 獲得 250元 遊戲幣 獲得 2點地點熟練度 (地點熟練度精通後獲得300元 遊戲幣) 獲得 1個 玉鋼 獲得 1個 鐵 稀有蹤跡 綠花 (彩虹花圈) 巨型綠色史萊姆 Giant Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 綠色史萊姆團 Green Slime Cluster (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 大綠色史萊姆 Large Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 小綠色史萊姆 Small Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 5.圖騰柱( Totem Pillars ) 遭遇 不幸史萊姆(Unlucky Slime) 6.入湖坡( Ramp ) 遭遇 哥布林(Goblin) 遭遇 殭屍(Zombie) 7.棄物小洞( Cave of Abandonment ) 獲得 200元 遊戲幣 靈魂碎片 玉鋼 玉鋼 熟練度+3 稀有蹤跡 綠花 (彩虹花圈) 巨型綠色史萊姆 Giant Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 綠色史萊姆團 Green Slime Cluster (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 大綠色史萊姆 Large Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 小綠色史萊姆 Small Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 8. Poisonous Woods 損失 65點 HP 損失 1點 體力 稀有蹤跡 沒事發生 受傷了 Injured 中毒了 Poisoned 遭遇 哥布林(Goblin) 9. Forest Clearing 遭遇 浪人(Ronin) 10. Jasper Falls 獲得 350元 遊戲幣 獲得 400元 遊戲幣 獲得 1個 劍之粉末 獲得 1個 靈魂碎片 獲得 2個 靈魂碎片 獲得 1個 玉鋼 獲得 1個 學徒之鎚 稀有蹤跡 綠花 (彩虹花圈) 巨型綠色史萊姆 Giant Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 綠色史萊姆團 Green Slime Cluster (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 大綠色史萊姆 Large Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 小綠色史萊姆 Small Green Slime (收集物:史萊姆桌組) 11.水孔道( Flooded Waterholes )(需要一星地圖熟練度) 遭遇 浪人(Ronin) 12.映心湖( Lake Noax ) 遭遇 巨大湖怪( Giant Lake Monster )(Boss 1) 13.巨岩小徑( Boulder Trails ) (需要兩星地圖熟練度) 獲得 1點地點熟練度 (地點熟練度精通後獲得200元 遊戲幣) 獲得 1點體力 損失 75點 HP 損失 100點 HP 損失 1點體力 受傷了 Injured 14.秘密農場( Secret Farm ) 遭遇 農夫喬 (Boss 2) 15.峭壁( Cliff ) (需要三星地圖熟練度) 獲得 1點地點熟練度 (地點熟練度精通後獲得200 遊戲幣) 獲得 1點體力 損失 75點 HP 損失 100點 HP 損失 1點體力 受傷了 Injured 16.忘心神木( Sacred Tree ) 遭遇 流浪者 (Boss 3) 敵人資料 稀有敵人 黃金史萊姆 40HP 50 XP. 首次勝利掉落寵物 小金(水屬性寵物) 普通攻擊: 50 傷害. Blue: 沒事發生. Grey: ＊60 傷害 跟 Sticky 掉落: 黃金 2,000元 遊戲幣 4,000元 遊戲幣 10,000元 遊戲幣 Boss 1: Giant Lake Monster 60hp 25xp (+350 首殺經驗) Can inflict Demoralized status when it heals itself 掉落: 400元 遊戲幣 1個 靈魂碎片 2個 靈魂碎片 Cleanser Your Silver Ring 鐵箱 - Your Gold Ring Accessory 2/2 Boss 2: 農夫喬 265hp 40xp (+1500xp 首殺經驗) 他會補血 (吃新鮮水果) 掉落: 500元 遊戲幣 朋友之鎚 開心之鎚 2個 蘋果 急救箱 鐵箱 - Farmer Hat 1/1 Secondary Armour (Farmer Set 1/2) 神秘寶箱 - Farmer Clothes 2/2 Main Armour (Farmer Set 2/2) Boss 3: 流浪者 800hp 60xp (+5000xp 首殺經驗) Quick -1 手數 流浪者將手放進背後的行囊似乎在找什麼......(流浪者施展紅藥水並回復200點生命值) Quick Quick 掉落: 發現新地點! 600 遊戲幣 劍之粉末 靈魂碎片 玉鋼 Healing Potion 護身符 壽司 鐵箱 (Wanderer's Cape) 神秘寶箱 (Samurai Talisman 4/12 Accessory) 神秘寶箱 (Secret Scroll of Blades 玉鋼 遺物) 稀有道具 Getting 1-4 Star Mastery of this location unlocks the following 稀有道具 in the 冒險商店. 2-Stars: Your Gold Ring 2/2 Accessory 2-Stars: Farmer Clothing 2/2 Main (Farmer Set) 2-Stars: Farmer Hat 1/1 Secondary (Farmer Set) ?-Stars: Secret Scroll of Blades Tamahagane Relic ? Stars: Samurai Talisman 4/12 Accessory (Samurai Set) 其他語言 *英文 Category:冒險 Category:冒險地圖 Category:神秘後山 Category:地 Category:玉鋼 Category:彩虹花圈 Category:史萊姆桌組 Category:靈魂碎片 Category:黃金 Category:小金 Category:蘋果 Category:開心之鎚 Category:朋友之鎚 Category:急救箱 Category:劍之粉末 Category:護身符 Category:壽司